Do You Wanna Talk to Me Now?
by KaidaThorn
Summary: Even at the Playa, it's been months since Sky has seen Dave. She feels terrible for what happened and just needs to talk to him. Ella suggests singing a song. They parody "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" from Disney's Frozen. And Sky feels utterly foolish. [One-shot, minor song-fic]


**This is just a little idea I had when Pahkitew Island first came out. And then I spoiled the ending for myself and I really started to do my idea. This is a minor songfic, with redone lyrics. Um... My first one-shot... Um.. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters. I also do not own the lyrics or the music to Frozen's "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?"**

* * *

Pahktew Island is over and life on the Playa should be enjoyable. Sugar is happy to be with her wizard, Leonard. Beardo is free to beat box to his heart's content. Topher has been talking to Samey and Rodney without Chris' presence forcing him to be the center of attention. Scarlett was under complete lock down while Max has been labeled as 'Not Evil'. Amy went home after she threatened to sue Chris and Samey. Ella is... Ella. And Shawn and Jasmine have been celebrating ever since the million had been won.

But for Sky, the Playa has been anything but enjoyable. Dave has constantly been in her thoughts; he smiles, laughs, and spends all of his time with her. Sky's thoughts couldn't be farther from the reality that she was experiencing.

In the two months that she has been here, she has only seen Dave three times. The last time was when he had actually left his room to get his own food. Ella, who usually gets his food for him, was gone for the day with all of her animal friends. Sky entered the kitchen and saw his sleek form searching through the fridge. His head was covered with a baggy dark blue hat.

Sky was tentative to speak at first, but his name left her mouth before she realized it. "Dave?"

The boy turned around, his brown eyes wide with shock. Dave hissed, "Leave me alone, Sky," before running away and leaving Sky alone with an apology on her lips.

That was about a week ago. Now she feels as if she's given up. She sits on her bed with her knees curled up to her chest. Her phone vibrates against her foot and she kicks it away. Keith has been trying to get a hold of her. After the finale and upon arriving to the Playa, she immediately called Keith and told him they were over. She finally did what she wanted to, even if it was too late.

The season must have finally aired on television, and he must have seen everything that had happened. The numerous texts that she receives are various threats and hate mails, complaining about how lousy Sky actually is. There other texts whine about how Keith wants her back.

Sky sighs and kicks the phone away. She doesn't need Keith to tell her how lousy she is. She doesn't need anybody to tell her how lousy she is. She has thought long and hard about everything that she has done and what makes her a truly terrible person.

Keith's other texts remind Sky of what she wants: Dave. She never hurt him like this. She originally was on the island only to win the prize. But after meeting him and seeing how amazing he is, her feeling made a complete one-eighty. Sky wants Dave. She wants him back. But with her being unable to tell him why she couldn't reciprocate her feelings during the game and with him now hating her guts because he found out the reason why Chris' foul hand, she knows what it truly is like to lose.

She groans when her phone vibrates again and she roughly kicks it this time, shooting it out through the open doorway and into the hallway. This obsession had gone to another level! She covers her eyes with her hands and drags her hands down her face to get rid of the stress lines that are surely building up now.

When she can finally see her surroundings again, she sees Ella standing in the doorway with her hand timidly held up to her chest. She pulls her other hand out from behind her back and holds up Sky's phone. "I hope you weren't aiming for me. That would have put a damper on my mood!"

Sky solemnly shakes her head as Ella approaches her bed. Ella hands the phone to Sky and the girl quickly takes the battery out of it and places both parts in the drawer of her bedside table. She crosses her arms over her knees.

Ella's lips pucker as she sits down beside the girl. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," Sky responds, glancing away.

"But I can tell that there's something wrong," Ella sings. "What is it? Is it Dave?"

Sky's eyes widen as she faces the princess. "How did you know?"

"I'm usually with David," Ella says, slightly smiling, "so I know that you haven't really seen him."

Sky frowns and lets her legs lay straight on the bed. She grips the sheets on her bed. "I really screwed up. And I never got to tell him that I had a boyfriend. I just keep screwing up!"

Ella gasps, covering her mouth. "You had a boyfriend?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sky asks.

"No, he did," Ella says. "But I want to hear your story!" Sky's eyes narrow on the princess and the girl laughs nervously. "Anyway, you can continue."

"I was supposed to break up with my boyfriend before the show started, but I ran out of time! I had no feelings for him at all when Pahkitew Island started," Sky explains. She smiles softly, her cheeks reddening. "And then I met Dave and I realized I was starting to like him. But that's also why I couldn't go out with him. But I liked him so much still!"

Ella rubs up and down the side of her own arm. "Wow, that's quite a story." She pauses, thinking for a minute. "And what about now?"

"I want to make up with Dave. I finally broke up with Keith, but Dave won't talk to me."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I have a plan!" Ella announces, jumping and down. She flails her arms around with excitement.

"And what would that be?"

"The best way to win anybody over is to sing," Ella says. She smile knowingly and taps at her nose. "Dave may not be a princess, but he definitely needs his heroine to come and save him from his foul mood!"

* * *

Sky approaches Dave's door and stares up and down at the mahogany wood. Behind that door is where Dave is. Behind that door is the man that Sky loves. This door, this moment… this is the only thing standing in the way. Just like any competition, Sky is going to win this. Even if this isn't the way that she wants to go about it.

She goes to knock on the door, but hesitates and reels her hands back towards her chest. She clenches at her shirt, afraid to go near the door. She glances sideways down the hall. Ella's head is poked from a doorway and she gives the girl a reassuring smile.

Sky closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, she focuses her eyes and rasps her fist against the door.

"Dave?" she calls out. She knocks on the door again.

_"Do you wanna talk to me now?_  
_Just hear what I have to say_  
_I know we're a little sore_  
_Come out the door_  
_I want to see you in some way-"_

These lyrics are terrible. What was Ella thinking? Sky bites her lip as she eyes the handle. At least she doesn't have to dance. Sky would be a joke if anybody knew that she was a walking princess movie now. She closes her eyes and thinks of the fond memories of her and Dave. This is why she is doing this. This is the only thing she hasn't tried.

"_We used to be teammates  
__Friends and all  
__Why did this have to change?-  
__Do you wanna talk to me now?  
__Even just for only five minutes."_

"Leave me alone, Sky!" his raspy voice yells.

Sky licks her lips and glances towards the floor. "Okay, fine," she whispers, walking away.

She looks back up when she hears Ella running towards her. The girl quickly envelops Sky into a comforting hug. "It's okay. We'll try again tomorrow."

Sky forces a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ella wraps her around Sky's and starts to drag her down the hall. "Let us make an apple pie so we can enjoy its sweetness and cheer up!"

* * *

Sky wakes up in the middle of a night because of a nightmare. Dave shunned her, never wanting to see her again. Sky bites her bottom lip as she thinks about this. She wouldn't blame hi. But… the realism of the dream had made it a true nightmare.

She glances at the clock and sees that it's the early morning. Nobody would be up yet. Ella wouldn't be here for another couple hours to help her write the next part of the song. Sky climbs out of bed and decides to take a shower.

As she stands under the cold running water, she begins to hum the song, saying random words. She rinses her hair and her eyes widen. If she wants to win Dave then she has to do this with her own heart. She rushes out of the shower, some suds still in her hair, and sits at the desk in her room, scrabbling away on a scrap of paper.

When Ella finally arrives, Sky has already memorized the lyrics that she made. She recites them for Ella, and the princess squeals in excitement as she envelops Sky into a tight hug.

"He will love your song from the heart! Let us go and continue. You shall win him over, Sky. I'm certain of it!"

The pair head off towards Dave's room. Ella hides in the doorway from yesterday. Sky takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the door. Okay, let's do this.

She knocks on the door as she licks her lips.

"_Do you wanna talk to me now?  
__Or stroll around the halls?  
__Don't just talk to Ella, I'm here too  
__She might have that strange crush on you!  
__I think that's a really bad call-"_

Her teeth scrape together and she thinks about what she just sung. It didn't sound that bad when it was written on paper. But saying it out loud… She glances down the hall and sees a wide-eyed Ella staring at her.

"No offense, Ella," Sky mouths to the girl, no audible noise coming from her mouth.

"Non taken, my sweet friend!" Ella sings loudly from down the hall.

"_It gets a little lonely  
__Not seeing you  
__So maybe I can see you now-"_

Dave doesn't come to the door and Sky's face contorts with anger. She turns and runs down the hall, right pass Ella. The princess follows Sky to her room as the athlete proceeds to repetitively hit herself in the head. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Ella grabs the girl's hand and holds it within her own. "There's no need to say that. It'll all be okay. I'm positive." She smiles Sky unclenches her fist and takes a deep breath.

"I just want to talk to him," Sky loudly whines in frustration.

"Just give it a little time. Okay?" Ella says.

The girl nods and snatches her hand away from the princess. "I think I'm going to go to bed now," Sky says, turning to her wardrobe.

Ella nods before backing out of the room. "Of course! Sweet dreams, my dearest Skylar!"

* * *

Ella nearly jumps out of her shoes when Sky slams the door behind her. She squeaks at the sudden loud noise and turns around on her heels. "Now that was uncalled for!" she says to herself.

She hums a giggle and strolls down the wall, waltzing as she moves. She stops in front of Dave's door and takes a dramatic turn so she faces it. She airily knocks on the door, almost as if she's touching a feather. "Dearest David," she sings, "please let me in!"

There is a soft sigh and the door opens. Dave stands in the doorway, a frown etched on his face. "What do you want, Ella?

"I came to say hello to my sweet little friend that is cooped up in his room like a darling chicken!" Ella says.

His eyebrows arch at the comment. "Is that all?"

"And I need to collect my muffin basket so I can bring you more food for tomorrow!" she sings before rushing pass him and into his room.

"I didn't really invite you into my room," Dave says in a monotone voice. He shuts the door before he turns around and watches as Ella scurries around the room. "It's right-"

"Oh, I know where it's at!" Ella says. She raises her arm and points to the dresser near Dave. "It's right over there, but I'm looking for something else."

"And what would that be?"

"You should really give Sky another chance," Ella comments as she opens a drawer and digs through it.

Dave sneers. "And why should I? She was the one that lied to me!"

"Ah ah," Ella reprimands as she closes the drawer. She faces Dave and wags her finger at him. "She never lied to you. You never gave her a chance to explain."

"She had plenty of times!" he barks. He walks over to his bed and sits on the edge of it.

"But you wouldn't have listened to her even if she told you," Ella chastises. She opens a drawer and her face reddens as she quickly closes it. "She broke up with Keith a while ago. She finally had the chance to."

Dave sticks his nose into the air. "And why should I believe that?"

Ella opens another drawer and searches it. Her face brightens as she finds what she's looking for. She rushes over to Dave and plops onto the bed beside him, pushing a picture into his face. "Because you still care for her!"

Dave grabs the picture from Ella's hand. His face softens as he stares at the picture. He stares at the girl that is confidently smiling up at him. She has that triumphant gleam in her eye, the same gleam that initially drove Dave crazy. "But what if she didn't? What if she just wants to play with me?

Ella shakes her head. "She wouldn't be trying to get your attention if that was the case."

"She just recently started to," Dave counters.

Ella holds up a finger. "She was respecting your wishes of not wanting to see her. She just needed a push to pursue her own wishes."

He hands the picture back to Ella and jumps off his bed. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Sorry, but I'm tired," Dave says. "Can you maybe go?"

Ella frowns before smiling again. "Of course I can go!" she says, skipping over to the door. She quickly hugs Dave before she leaves the room. "Sleep well and remember what I-" She stops speaking as the door is slammed in her face. "-said." She crosses her arms over her chest and her cheeks flare up in anger. "Ooh, the nerve!"

* * *

Maybe it's a bad idea to do this without Ella. Sky realizes that she wrote the lyrics for yesterday, and she kind of accidentally insulted Ella. And as she approaches the door, she realizes her fatal mistake of not writing lyrics for today. She decided that it would be best to improvise her feelings.

But what happens when she accidentally insults Dave and he vows to never speak to her again.

Sky comes up to the door. Third time's a charm. That's what everybody says, right? The pain in Sky's heart as she continuously tries is overbearing. Are these the feelings Dave felt for the entirety of Pahkitew Island.

She clutches at the fabric of her shirt that sits just above her heart. She knocks with her other hand. "Dave?" she asks.

"_Please, I know you're in there  
__Just… I need you to hear me out  
__Everyone says it's my fault, and I know it's true  
__And without you  
__I have all this doubt-"_

"I'm not as good as I used to be. This doubt is my biggest downfall," she whispers. Sky looks back up at the door, tears swimming her vision.

"_We used to be teammates, friends, and all  
__What even happened to that?  
__Why did it come to this?"_

Sky is breathing heavily now, not wanting to cry. She stares at the door and tries to calm her breathing so she can listen for any sound coming from the bedroom. But she cannot hear anything. She turns to leave, but her legs give out from underneath her and she slumps back against his door and slides down the length of it

She sits on the ground, her legs splayed in front of her and her back rested against the door. She takes a shaky breath. "Dave, can you please talk to me now."

She has lost all strength and is unable to move from her spot. Even with the coldness of the door pressed against her back, Sky knows that this is the closest that she has been to Dave in months.

There is a click and she tumbles backwards so she lays on her back. She looks up and sees Dave standing over her. He is biting his lip his eyes scan her body. His eyes connect with hers and Sky can feel a twinge of pain in her heart.

He opens his mouth but hesitates. "Five minutes?" he asks as he coughs, covering his mouth.

Sky's eyes falter. "What?" she asks.

"Just five minutes for now," Dave says, moving his hand away from his mouth. "Maybe six if our conversation is interesting.

Sky tries to nod, but the ground hinders her head's movement. "Okay."

He turns around and walks into his room. "Hurry up or I'll shut the door on you."

She scrambles to her feet and faintly smiles. "Please don't shut me out again," she whispers before entering his room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**So... Uh.. How did I do?**

**Until next time,  
****KaidaThorn**


End file.
